


Dirty Little Secret III

by rockinthebeastmode



Series: Dirty Little Secret [3]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinthebeastmode/pseuds/rockinthebeastmode
Summary: Finn and Rae are just friends…or so they say. *SMUT*





	Dirty Little Secret III

Sunlight poured into Finn’s bedroom, and he rubbed a hand over his face and yawned. He looked next to him and smirked when he saw Rae, still sleeping soundly.

She’d never stayed the night before. Finn tried not to overthink it. They’d been up most of the night, after all. It wouldn’t be because she actually fancied him.

He reckoned she had to like him, at least a little bit, to continue their relationship. But was it even a relationship? They were good mates (now at least) and they fell into the shagging and everything was getting confusing in his head. He just fancied her so much. He didn’t know what it would take to make them official, especially with her wholeheartedly wanting to keep it secret, but he was starting to go mental over it.

Finn just wanted to hold her bloody hand in front of the gang. Fetch her snakebites. Feel her laughter from his arm around her shoulders. Kiss her whenever she banged on too long about Damon Albarn’s fringe.

God, the number of times he’d had to restrain from touching her in public, even just simple things. Tucking an errant hair behind her ear. Running a thumb over her beer moistened lips. Squeezing a hand between her thighs under the table.

His musings were interrupted by her eyes scrunching, then blinking open before falling on him with a sleepy smile. Finn practically melted to her side, bringing his face closer to hers.

“Morning, girl,” he whispered, his lips quirking into a smile as she yawned and murmured back. She sat up, bringing the sheet up and around her chest as she leaned back against the headboard.

“I should get going, I was supposed to meet Izzy to study,” Rae grabbed Finn’s hand from her waist and checked his watch, “10 minutes ago,” she finished, shaking her head wryly.

“Well,” he replaced his hand on her side, tickling her lightly, “If you’re already late…” he trailed off with a suggestive grin. Rae tried to protest but Finn kissed her, practically pinning her to the headboard. She relaxed against him, running a hand through his hair before grasping the nape of his neck. He pulled at the sheet covering her and pressed his chest to hers, gliding his fingers down her hips to her thighs.

This close wasn’t enough. Finn leaned back against the headboard, bringing his hands to her waist. He tugged at her hips and she straddled his legs, rubbing her center against him enticingly. He kissed her harder, twisting her hair between his fingers. He pulled it firmly, exposing the curve of her neck and he mouthed at the flushed skin, biting along the side. She moaned, the sound beautifully loud in his ear, and he felt her pulse speed up against his lips.

He released his grip on her hair, moving his hands to her breasts and squeezing them. He brushed his thumbs across her nipples when Rae met him with a searing kiss and she gasped into his mouth. She nibbled at his bottom lip before running her tongue over it and he groaned, pulling at her nipples hard.

“You’re killing me, Rae,” he grunted against her lips, his eyes squeezing closed when Rae slid along his length slowly. She reached for a condom on the side table and ripped the wrapper quickly, lifting herself to place it on him.

“The feeling’s mutual,” she murmured, positioning herself above him. She pecked his lips, kissing along his jaw and down to his Adam’s apple. Then she brought her lips to the shell of his ear and whispered, “At least we’ll die happy, huh?” before lowering her hips to his, grinding down on his cock sensually.

Finn’s eyes blew open at the sensation, meeting Rae’s fiery gaze. She gripped the headboard behind him and they moved together, their moans mingling together in their closeness. His arms banded around her and held her impossibly close, his pace slowing to long and deep thrusts. Her eyes fluttered shut, her arms wrapping around his shoulders tightly. He lifted a hand to her cheek, rubbing his thumb along her jawline.

“Rae,” he murmured almost unconsciously as he continued to move against her, her stunted whimpers threatening his control. Her eyes opened and met his with a darkened shade of lust and something more. He opened his mouth to say something to convey how much he wanted her, how good she felt, how he thought he’d never feel this way with anyone else.

“Finn, I…” Rae panted, her eyes almost glistening. He struggled to keep his pace, watching her as she slowly came undone against him. He barely managed an affirmative, “Yeah?” when she shook her head, quickening their hips colliding. His head dropped to the headboard, a long drawn out groan erupting from his throat. She kissed him almost desperately in the next moment, shuddering against his body as her release came over her, Finn’s following as she clenched around him.

She remained on his lap as they caught their breath, her face falling to the crook of his neck. He murmured nonsense into her hair, his hands running slowly up and down her back. She pulled away with a blissed out smile and pecked his lips.

“Help me find my clothes?”

***

Archie always took the same route for his daily run but today, he decided to make a slight detour down Finn’s road. He’d left the pub so soon yesterday, Archie hadn’t had a chance to talk to him about their change of football plans later that day. As he turned the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

There was Finn in his front doorway, looking mussed but beaming, his boxers slung low on his hips. And there was Rae, looking particularly good for someone who was ill mere hours before and still in her clothes from yesterday. They stood close, seeming to be speaking quietly.

Archie felt his jaw drop when Rae pressed her hands to Finn’s chest and kissed him soundly, his hands latching to her hips in the next second. He watched slack-jawed as they continued, heeding nothing but each other. Just as he’d closed his mouth, he saw Rae pull away, dodging Finn’s grabbing hands. She walked backward as she waved goodbye, laughing at his exaggerated frown. As Finn kept his eyes on Rae’s retreating figure, Archie shook himself and went up the street quickly to the house.

“Oi, Archie lad! Fancy seeing you here,” Finn’s voice was tinged with surprise, his eyes darting down the road where Rae had disappeared. Archie crossed his arms.

“Was that Rae I saw?” he asked gamely, raising a brow when Finn reddened and shrugged.

“Yea, she just stopped over to borrow a CD,” he said quickly, his arms crossing over his bare chest, “Woke me up and everything,” Finn chuckled shakily when Archie smirked.

“I bet,” he noted, uncrossing his arms. He stepped up to Finn and put his hands on his shoulders, meeting his best mate’s wary eyes.

“Do I have to snog you before or after I visit?” Archie drawled, blocking Finn’s answering shove. He barked a laugh at Finn’s blushing grimace. Finn grabbed him in a headlock before dragging him into the house. Archie broke free as they crossed the threshold.

“Alright. Tell Uncle Archie everything.”

***

Rae wasn’t known for being on time but that didn’t stop Izzy from calling Rae’s house just to check in. She’d be hopeless on her exam without her expertise after all.

“Hiya, Mrs. Bouchtat! Can I speak to Rae?”

“I’m sorry, pet, she stopped at Chloe’s last night, I’m not sure when–” Linda broke off and Izzy heard a muffled, “Hiya!” over the line.

“She’s just walked in, hold on.”

There was silence for a moment and Izzy sat in confusion, thinking back to Finn and Rae exiting the pub last night, hours before Chloe had gone home alone to sleep off her vodka sodas.

“Soz, Iz, I’m running a bit late,” Rae’s harried tones carried over the line, bringing Izzy out of her thoughts. She shook her head to clear it.

“That’s okay, Rae, are you alright though?” Izzy asked cautiously, not trusting the feeble laugh that answered her.

“I’m fine, it was just a stomach bug. It’s all good now,” Rae said quickly before clearing her throat, “I’ll meet you at the library in 15, yeah?”

“Yeah, cheers,” Izzy squeaked, her eyes narrowing slightly. As they hung up, Izzy’s mouth quirked to the side in thought. Moments later, Finn’s number was half dialed.

***

“So…you’re shagging.”

Finn nodded from his spot next to Archie on the stairs, looking anywhere but at his best mate.

“You want more,” Archie continued, watching Finn in his periphery. Finn nodded again, leaning his head against the wall with a small sigh. Archie hesitated before continuing.

“She doesn’t want more?” Archie coaxed, turning to face Finn fully. HIs brow furrowed as Finn shrugged and sent a helpless look to the ceiling.

“Well, have ya talked to her about it?”

Finn shrugged noncommittally and Archie couldn’t resist an eye roll. Finn shoved his shoulder with a grunt.

“It’s not that simple, Archer, I can’t just ask her something like that,” he blurted out, his hands flailing in frustration.

“It is that simple, mate, open your gob and use your big boy words so the rest of us don’t have to watch you moon over her anymore.”

“I do not  _moon_  over her–”

“Bollocks you don’t, Chop had to smack ya twice the other day to get your eyes off her ti–”

The phone rang shrilly, cutting their argument short and Archie reached through the staircase rails to the handset on the table.

“Nelson residence, Archie speaking.” He held up a hand to Finn’s protests, listening intently to Izzy’s rapid theories on Finn and Rae.

“I’m  _on the phone_ , sod off.”

“It’s my bloody phone, you don’t even live here,” Finn grumbled, making one more grab for it. Archie slapped his hand away, shooting him a stern look. He covered the mouthpiece and pointed a warning finger at Finn.

“This is for your own good,” Archie muttered, jumping down the few steps to the ground floor. Finn looked at him confusedly before his eyes widened.

“No, Arch, don’t–”

“Finn’s got something to tell us, Izzy, so why don’t you call the rest of the gang and we’ll meet here in a hour,” he quipped in between dodging Finn’s relentless swipes for the phone. He hung up calmly as Finn stood breathing heavily, biting at his thumbnail.

“ _What the fuck_?!”

“We’re settling this, Finny. You can’t have expected to keep us from the truth forever,” Archie huffed, crossing his arms.

“It’s none of your bloody business!”

“You made it our business when you started lying! You fancy her, right?”

Finn rolled his eyes, nodding tersely. Archie clapped his shoulder bracingly.

“Then just tell her how you feel.”


End file.
